


Corazones torcidos

by pinkmutantpotato



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pennywise didn't happen, Secret Admirer, Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmutantpotato/pseuds/pinkmutantpotato
Summary: El lunes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, Eddie va a la escuela y encuentra una rosa amarilla y una carta de un admirador secreto pegadas a su casillero. Está convencido de que es una broma hasta que lo mismo sucede al día siguiente y luego continúa el resto de la semana. Está decidido a descubrir quién está haciendo eso, a pesar de estar convencido de que no hay manera de que sea la única persona que realmente quiere que sea.Esta historia no es mía sino de killerqueer, que me dio permiso para traducirla.https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093371/chapters/29954988





	1. P. D. Prometo que no es una broma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crooked Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093371) by [killerqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueer/pseuds/killerqueer). 



La primera vez que sucedió fue el Lunes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. La mañana había sido perfectamente normal hasta este punto; había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por escapar de su madre y sus preocupaciones sobre ir en bicicleta a la escuela en el frío, como de costumbre, se encontró con Richie al final de la calle, como de costumbre, y vieron al resto de los perdedores en el portabicicletas, como siempre. Cuando las cosas se volvieron completamente  _inusuales_  fue cuando ingresó a la escuela, Stan y Richie se dirigieron a la izquierda hacia sus casilleros y Bill, Mike, Ben, Beverly y Eddie doblaron a la derecha hacia el pasillo de los suyos.

Bill fue el primero en desviarse hacia su casillero, con Mike y Ben siguiendo alejándose un poco por el pasillo y no es hasta que se alejan de sus amigos que Bev se detiene, causando que Eddie casi choque con su espalda.

Pero antes de que pueda dejar escapar un comentario sarcástico para decirle que está acaparando el pasillo, ve qué fue lo que la hizo detenerse tan repentinamente y las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Pegado en la puerta de su casillero había una rosa amarilla y un sobre.

"Parece que tienes un admirador secreto, Eddie," Beverly se burla, le da un codazo en las costillas y lo saca de su asombrado silencio. En respuesta, él simplemente se burla, haciéndola a un lado y acechando arrogantemente el resto del camino por el pasillo.

"Es probablemente algún idiota que piensa que es jodidamente gracioso," le dice por encima del hombro a Beverly, poniendo sus ojos en blanco mientras se apoya en su casillero con una mirada de reproche en su rostro. "No me mires así, sabes que es verdad," continúa mientras quita el sobre del frío metal. "Es el juego favorito de todos últimamente - ¡burlemonos del homo!"

Él se ríe de su respuesta burlona.

"Veamos que tiene," dice con una risa sardónica, rasgando el sobre sin cuidado e ignorando los corazones mal dibujados en el frente. Saca un trozo de papel y lo desenrolla. Lo primero que nota es que ha sido impreso, no escrito a mano. Lo segundo que nota es lo que dice el mensaje, que solo hace que su día sea aún más extraño.

_"Eddie,_

_He estado queriendo decirte esto desde hace un tiempo pero no sabía cómo, así que pensé que esta podría ser la mejor forma de hacerlo. Pienso que eres muy lindo... como, santa mierda, ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo lindo que eres y me matas cada vez que te veo. Las playeras polo son tan tontas y las odio, pero te ves tan perfecto en ellas y me haces amarlas en ti. Y tu riñonera - nadie usa riñoneras, pero lo haces y es muy natural en ti. ¿Cómo es que haces que las cosas más tontas parezcan sacadas de una portada de revista?_

_Y además de eso, eres tan valiente y realmente admiro cómo aún mantienes tu cabeza tan en alto incluso cuando las personas están siendo idiotas con el hecho de que seas gay._

_Me di cuenta que quería besarte cuando escupiste en la cara de Henry Bowers el año pasado cuando te llamó marica, pero creo que también quiero estar contigo por mucho más tiempo. Me tomó un tiempo descubrirlo porque soy un jodido idiota._

_Así que no hagas un gran escándalo sobre esto o lo que sea, sólo pensé que por ser Navidad, sería bueno que supieras que alguien aquí en Derry piensa que eres realmente genial (soy yo, en caso de que te lo preguntes). Y tal vez algún día tenga el coraje de decírtelo en persona. Tal vez._

_Con amor,_  
_Tu_ ~~_Santa_ ~~ _Admirador Secreto_

_P. D. Prometo que no es una broma. Sé que lo vas a pensar, pero no lo es"._

Eddie lo lee dos veces, su mandíbula cayendo mientras sus pensamientos se desvían hacia cierto amigo ruidoso que ha estado deseando besar desde la escuela secundaria.

La voz de Bev es lo que lo saca de su ensoñación.

"Tierra a Eddie," dice y él salta, sobresaltado cuando ella agita una mano frente a su rostro. "¿Qué demonios dice eso? parece que te asustaron bastante bien," continúa, mirando a Eddie con preocupación en sus ojos. "¿De quién es el culo que tengo que patear?"

Edie dobla el papel mientras ella intenta agarrarlo. "Nadie," responde un poco deprisa, silenciosamente recordándose a sí mismo que está siendo estúpido. No hay forma de que Richie haga eso. "Nadie, es sólo una broma estúpida".

Sin embargo, ella es más rápida que él y le arrebata la nota de su mano antes de que pueda ponerla de nuevo en el sobre y fuera de su alcance, mirándolo con sospecha mientras despliega y comienza a leer.

"Santa mierda," exhala, una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro y Eddie pone los ojos en blanco. "¡Mierda, Eddie, esto es tan increíble, tienes un admirador secreto!"

"¿Quién tiene qué ahora?"

Ambos se voltean al sonido de la voz de Mike y ven a Bill, Mike y Ben detrás de ellos. Eddie intenta agarrar la nota, sonrojándose furiosamente, pero una vez más Bev es más veloz y la nota está en la mano de Mike, Bill y Ben mirando por encima del hombro.

Completamente avergonzado, Eddie se dirige a su casillero y se ocupa de sus libros, con la cara ardiendo al escuchar los gritos de emoción de sus amigos detrás de él.

"¡Qué bien, Eddie!" exclama Mike, y le da una palmada en la espalda.

"Sí, eres un C-c-casanova constante," Bill se burla con una sonrisa y Eddie deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suelta un suspiro de exasperación.

"Sólo devuélvemelo," dijo bruscamente, sacando la rosa amarilla de la puerta del armario y extendiendo su otra mano, aliviado cuando Ben, que la había estado sosteniendo, la volvió a poner en su mano disculpándose. Deja que Ben lo haga sentir un idiota cuando fueron ellos los que lo molestaron.

"¿Crees saber quién pueda ser?" Ben pregunta en voz baja, mirando a Eddie con una curiosidad genuina, y Eddie vuelve a mirar su casillero, a pesar de que ya tiene todo lo que necesita y sabe que todos lo saben.

"No," dice, ocupado con los libros que ya están perfectamente organizados en el estante. "No tengo ni idea y no importa porque obviamente es una broma," dice, lanzando la nota y la rosa dentro del casillero mientras cierra de golpe.

* * *

Richie no ve a Eddie hasta el almuerzo, pero las palabras vuelan en una pequeña escuela secundaria como la suya, especialmente con la escena que sus amigos habían hecho en el pasillo esa mañana afuera del casillero de Eddie. Había estado escuchando susurros todo el día sobre  _'el chico Kaspbrak teniendo un admirador secreto queer' y '¿quién sabía qué había más maricas como él en Derry?'_

Eddie debe haber estado escuchándolos también porque cuando finalmente se dirige a su mesa durante el almuerzo, tiene la cabeza baja y parece agotado.

Richie se siente terrible.

"¡Qué onda, Eds!" grita de todos modos (porque lo último que necesita es que Eddie se dé cuenta de que es su culpa que toda la escuela esté hablando de él). "He estado escuchando cosas interesantes todo el día, ¿qué es eso que escuché sobre una carta de amor?" se burla, moviendo sus cejas hacia Eddie, mientras pasa su brazo por los hombro de este.

Eddie solo mira en respuesta y se encoge de hombros fuera de su alcance, sacando una carcajada de Richie cuando responde, "No me llames así. Y no es de tu incumbencia".

"¡Oh vamos, hombre Spaghetti!" se burla. "¡Dime todo acerca de él! ¿Es suave y poético como Benny Boy aquí presente?" Se ríe alegremente mientras se aprieta entre Stan y Eddie, y le hace un gesto a Ben, que sólo se sonroja y pone los ojos en blanco. "¿O es espeluznante y acosado?"

Alarga la mano para agarrar una de las papas de Eddie, sólo para que se la arrebaten y lleva su mano a su pecho.

"Ooh, ¿te sientes decidido hoy?" bromea, antes de ponerse sobre los hombros de Eddie. "Vamos, Eds apiadate de mi, mi madre no me da de comer - no todos somos bebés de la señora K que nos prepara almuerzos nutritivos con pirámides de comida todos los días".

"Dios, eres tan desagradable," Eddie refunfuña, pero Richie lo mira triunfalmente mientras le alcanza a regañadientes su bolsa del almuerzo. "Aquí, si estás tan desesperado por algo nutritivo, puedes tener mis zanahorias," desafía y la cara de Richie se convierte en una mueca.

"Creo que me arriesgaré con la carne misteriosa," dice arrugando la nariz y poniéndose de pie. "Sabes, a veces pienso que realmente no me amas, Spaghetti," refunfuña, revolviendo el cabello perfectamente peinado de Eddie mientras el pequeño chilla y quita la mano de Richie de su cuero cabelludo.

Una vez que está lo suficientemente lejos y en la fila para recoger la basura de comida gratis que hay para alimentar a chicos como él, echa una mirada por encima del hombro a la mesa de los perdedores. Sonríe para sí mismo mientras observa cómo la irritación de Eddie se desvanece. Claro que podría estar molestando a Eddie, pero al menos ya no se ve tan agotado. Él sonríe y pone los ojos en blanco mientras Bev, Mike y Bill parecen estar presionándolo para obtener más información sobre ese chico misterioso, mientras Ben (para alivio de Richie) se ocupa de su almuerzo.

El único que sabe lo que hace es Ben. Richie había aparecido afuera de su casa durante el fin de semana y le suplicó a Ben que le ayudara a averiguar qué decirle a Eddie en las cartas. Claro, Stan había sido su mejor amigo desde que estaban en pañales, pero Stan sólo pondría los ojos en blanco, y Bev nunca lo ayudaría si le dijera lo que quería hacer.

Ben era el perfecto compañero en el crimen. Era un romántico sin esperanza, poético, y amaba el amor casi tanto como amaba a sus amigos. Entonces Ben le había asegurado a Richie que estaba feliz por él y había pasado horas escuchando a Richie hablar sobre Eddie y ayudándolo a expresar sus sentimientos en el papel.

Esperaba que Eddie le creyera que no era una broma.

Cuando miró de vuelta a los demás se encontró a Stan mirándolo con sospecha. Tratando de no entrar en pánico, Richie le lanza una sonrisa de mierda antes de girar sobre sus talones mientras la línea avanzaba. Agarró la bandeja, haciendo una mueca ante la habitual mala comida de un emparedado de mermelada y mantequilla de maní con un cartón de 2% de leche, y se la llevó a la cajera, murmurando su nombre mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa compasiva y marcaba su nombre en la lista.

Hizo su camino de regreso a la mesa, dejando caer descuidadamente su bandeja en la mesa y sentándose en su asiento, ignorando las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos mientras miran su almuerzo. Sabía que ellos sabían que era mejor no decir nada en ese punto.

"Algún avance en la Operación: ¿Quién es el Hombre Secreto de Eddie?" Preguntó jovialmente, en un intento de desviar la atención de su lamentable almuerzo, golpeando a Eddie en las costillas mientras lo decía. Esto solo le gana el empujón esperado y lo tomó como una oportunidad para envolver un brazo alrededor del cuello de Eddie y apretarlo en un abrazo lateral casi estrangulado. Los otros se ríen con él mientras Eddie chisporrotea y le quita el brazo a Richie, con la cara roja deslumbrante.

"Está siendo muy hermético al respecto de si deberías saberlo," bromea Bev. "¡Ni siquiera quería que lo viéramos esta mañana!"

"¡Caramba, me pregunto por qué!" Eddie grita. "Solo lo transmitiste a todo el pasillo, y ahora toda la escuela me ha estado mirando todo el día".

Bev, Bill y Mike tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzados por esto, pero Richie soltó una carcajada y se acercó a pellizcar la mejilla de Eddie.

"¡Ah, eso es porque te ves especialmente precioso hoy, Eds!" Ríe. "¡No puedes culpar a todo el cuerpo estudiantil por finalmente darse cuenta!"

Eddie golpea la mano de Richie una vez más y se limpia la mejilla como si lo hubiera manchado de barro.  _"Además,"_  dijo bruscamente, mirando a Richie por un momento antes de dejar escapar otro suspiro de sufrimiento. "No importa quién sea, porque todos sabemos que es sólo otra elaborada broma para humillarme por ser gay".

Richie siente como si Eddie lo hubiera abofeteado en la cara.

 _Sabía_ , cuando lo estaba escribiendo, que se le ocurriría esa idea a Eddie, pero había intentado con todas sus fuerzas ser lo más genuino posible e incluso dejar en claro que hablaba en serio en la nota.

Pero en lugar de desanimarse, hace un gesto de poner los ojos en blanco y decide que sólo tendrá que seguir intentándolo. "Oh, vamos, Eds," dice con cariño. "¡No seas tan modesto!" E ignora la mirada de su amigo más pequeño.

Eddie eventualmente se daría cuenta de que su admirador secreto era sincero con cada palabra que decía.

Richie también trata de ignorar la sensación ardiente de Stan mirándolo mientras le da un mordisco al sándwich blanquecino frente a él. Ninguno de ellos dice nada cuando Eddie lo mira mientras lo hace antes de volver a meter la mano en la bolsa del almuerzo y sacar silenciosamente una bolsa de galletas Famous Amos y deslizarlas en la bandeja del almuerzo de Richie, pero este de repente se siente más cálido de lo que se ha sentido todo el día.


	2. Una buena rosa anticuada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otra nota aparece en el casillero de Eddie el martes y los perdedores tratan de adivinar quién podría ser. Stan piensa que él podría saber quién es.

A la mañana siguiente, Eddie se encuentra casi decepcionado cuando camina hacia su casillero y no encuentra nada pegado al frente. No importa que tanto había tratado de recordarse que no había forma de que alguien pudiera estar haciendo esto en serio, todavía había una parte traidora en él que había tenido tanta esperanza al respecto. Su desilusión fue aplastada rápidamente por la irritación consigo mismo por haberse ilusionado incluso un poco y se reprendió a sí mismo internamente por un momento, rodando los ojos e ignorando la mirada compasiva de Bev a unos pocos casilleros.

Hace un rápido esfuerzo en su cerradura y la quita, tirando de la puerta para abrirla.

Sólo para enfrentar la impactante visión de una rosa amarilla, esta vez puesta ordenadamente encima de sus libros con un sobre idéntico al de ayer metido debajo de esta.

Antes de que pueda controlarse, su corazón palpita y siente como si subiera a su garganta y no puede evitar la sensación de calor que llena sus mejillas. Sin embargo, el momento no dura mucho, y rápidamente devuelve su expresión a una de neutral irritación, antes de acomodar deprisa el sobre entre las páginas de su libro y discretamente poner la rosa en su mochila que cuelga del gancho en su casillero.

Con la cara todavía escondida en su casillero, se toma un momento para ocuparse de sus cosas mientras elimina el rubor en su cara. No quiere que nadie más sepa sobre la nueva carta hasta que haya tenido la oportunidad de leerla él mismo.

Cierra la puerta justo cuando Bev camina hacia su casillero, dándole una mirada comprensiva mientras se acerca. Bill, Mike y Ben están detrás de ella mientras comienza a hablar, Mike y Bill con una expresión similar de confusión.

"¿No hay nota hoy?" Bev pregunta en voz baja, y Eddie sabe que se siente mal por haber causado una gran escena ayer en la mañana.

 _'Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde,'_  piensa sin caridad por un momento, pero sabe que se está engañando a sí mismo. Sabe que sus amigos tenían buenas intenciones, y él sabe que no puede permanecer enojado con ellos por mucho tiempo. Si no fuera eso, el resto del cuerpo estudiantil de Derry habría encontrado algo más chismear sobre él, y no es que Bev misma sea ajena a lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser sus compañeros de clase.

En lugar de responder, se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse, con la esperanza de que tome la vaga respuesta como una decepción y no lo cuestione más. Mike, Bill y Bev comparten una mirada triste y preocupada, y Eddie se lleva la mochila al hombro, sin darse cuenta de que la expresión de confusión de Ben es diferente.

"Tengo que correr al baño antes de clase," dice rápidamente, volteandose a mirarlos. "Los veré a todos en clase, ¿sí?"

Sin esperar una respuesta, asiente y gira su hombro hacia el baño de chicos, ignorando la llamada confundida de Bill recordándole cuánto odia los baños públicos.

Sus amigos no son estúpidos, y debería haber sabido que estos recordarían que Eddie siempre espera hasta que esté en casa para ir al baño y sabe que le harán preguntas cuando los vea a todos más tarde. Sin embargo, su curiosidad se ha despertado, y no hay forma de que pueda esperar hasta que llegue a casa para descubrir lo que dice la carta.

Aliviado de encontrar el baño vacío, rápidamente se mete en el cubículo de discapacitados y lo cierra detrás de él, no queriendo que nadie lo vea leyendo, sino que tampoco quiere estar en un espacio lo suficientemente pequeño donde en realidad podría tener que tocar los baños públicos.

Tan pronto como está detrás de la seguridad de la puerta cerrada, abre el libro de texto para revelar el sobre, adornado con los mismos corazones torcidos que estaban garabateados en el frente del sobre ayer. Esta vez, no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se abre camino en su rostro mientras, cuidadosamente esta vez, abre el sobre.

Dentro hay otra carta impresa, y suavemente se muerde el labio mientras lee.

_"Eddie,_

_Es verdad lo que dije en la nota de ayer. Espero que me creas ahora, y espero que si no, las flores digan exactamente cómo me siento por ti. Eres tan hermoso y enciendes mi vida, tan estúpido y cursi como suena. ¿Tal vez debería haber escogido los girasoles? Pero no, no hay equivocación en una buena rosa anticuada._

_Las rosas me recuerdan a ti de alguna forma. Son hermosas y pueden parecer delicadas para algunas personas, pero son agudas y también pueden defenderse. No caen sin luchar. Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, espero que lo sepas. También eres una de las personas más amables y amorosas que conozco, así que creo que las rosas son una buena opción. Además, los girasoles son lo opuesto. Se ven fuertes, pero en realidad son tan frágiles, y tú no lo eres en absoluto._

_Con amor,_   
_Tu_ ~~_Santa_ ~~ _Admirador Secreto"_

Esta vez no puede negar los golpes en su pecho y se deleita con la sensación cálida que le da la carta. Está contento de estar en la privacidad del baño y no en el pasillo con sus amigos. Él sabe que dejará que los demás lo vean ahora que está (bastante) seguro de que no es una broma, pero está contento de haber salvado este momento para primero leer solo.

Sin embargo, sabe que no puede pensar en ellos por mucho tiempo, a menos que quiera llegar tarde a la clase, por lo que dobla cuidadosamente la hoja una vez más y la desliza dentro del sobre, metiéndola prolijamente entre las páginas de su libro de Inglés.

Se las arregla para deslizarse en su asiento de la primera clase justo cuando suena la campana e ignora las miradas curiosas y sospechosas de Stan al otro lado de la habitación y Bill en el asiento a su lado. Usando pequeños movimientos para no llamar la atención del maestro, garabatea discretamente una nota y saca la página de su cuaderno. Doblándola prolijamente y, cuando el maestro se da vuelta para recoger el registro de asistencia, se la pasa a Bill.

_"La nota de hoy estaba dentro del casillero. Quería leerla yo mismo antes de contarles a todos. Se los mostraré en el almuerzo"._

Ve por el rabillo del ojo a Bill sonreír mientras lee la nota de Eddie, y se siente aliviado de que Bill pueda sacar la nota del sitio antes de que el maestro dé la vuelta otra vez.

Un último pensamiento llega antes de abrir su libro para seguir al maestro, y ese es la comprensión de que sea quien sea, conoce la combinación de su casillero. Sin embargo, no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en las implicaciones de esto, ya que abre una página limpia de su cuaderno para tomar notas.

* * *

Lo primero que Richie escucha sobre Eddie hoy es por Stan, a quien ve en la segunda sala de estudio del periodo. Él sabe que Stan está en la clase de Inglés de Eddie y quiere preguntar desesperadamente si dijo algo, pero sabe que eso simplemente lo delatara. También sabe que Stan ya sospecha, por lo que no quiere incentivar ese tipo de atención.

Lógicamente, sabe que Stan no lo odiaría si supiera lo que Richie siente por Eddie. Stan era su mejor amigo, y además, también sospechaba de la sexualidad de Stan. Había sido el primer beso de Richie cuando estaban en la escuela primaria y Stan no se había asqueado, pero tampoco habían hablado nunca de eso y Richie se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que sus sentimientos por Stan eran muy diferentes (y mucho más platónicos) que sus sentimientos por Eddie.

La manera en que Stan miraba a Mike a veces cuando pensaba que nadie lo estaba mirando, le decía que él no era el único de ellos que también sentía eso, pero no iba a mencionarlo. A pesar de su habitual falta de tacto, sabía que no debía lanzar piedras a las casas de cristal.

Así que se alegraba de que Stan lo explicara por sí mismo, aunque podía prescindir de la ceja alzada que lo acompañaba.

"Eddie casi llegaba tarde a la primera clase de hoy," dijo en voz baja mientras se sentaba en su asiento habitual al lado de Richie. Para ser honestos, Richie podría prescindir de la críptica mierda de Stan pero podría revolcarse en eso.

"Probablemente estuvo ocupado lavándose las manos miles de veces," bromeó fácilmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se recostaba en su asiento, esperando que se viera más informal de lo que se sentía. Con una mirada a su izquierda en Stan, vio a su amigo volverse hacia él.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que Eddie nunca llega tarde a la clase," dijo Stan, en tono normal, pero Richie puede escuchar el rastro de curiosidad en su voz. "Creo que tiene algo que ver con el Admirador Secreto de ayer".

Bien. Eso era mucho más directo de lo que Richie esperaba. Stan lo miraba expectante y Richie hizo lo que pudo para poner su habitual sonrisa perezosa, aunque sabía que era terrible mintiendole a Stan.

"No lo sé, Staniel. Eddie parecía bastante seguro de que era una broma ayer," dijo, tanteando las aguas, continuando cuando la única respuesta de Stan fue otra ceja levantada. "¿Qué? ¿Te dijo algo al respecto?"

La mirada de Stan se entrecerró minuciosamente, y Richie podía ver que estaba examinando sus reacciones con el equivalente mental de un peine de dientes finos. Él rodó los ojos una vez más antes de continuar. "¿Qué? ¿Vas a hacerme adivinar, Stanley mi hombrey?"

"No," dice Stan neutralmente. "Estaba atrapado en el otro lado de la habitación, pero le pasó una nota a Bill esta mañana y después de la clase Bill me dijo que recibió otra carta".

"Bueno, no sé que esperas obtener de mí, amigo," bromea Richie.

"Sólo me estoy preguntando si es posible que sepas algo al respecto," dice su amigo en respuesta, y Richie odia lo uniforme que suena Stan.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que no he visto a Eddie desde que llegamos esta mañana," dice en su defensa. "¿Cómo diablos iba a saber algo al respecto?"

Se está poniendo demasiado a la defensiva y lo sabe. Stan también lo sabe, pero este no es nada si no paciente, y después de mirar a Richie con otra mirada prolongada, vuelve al frente y saca sus libros para estudiar. Richie sabe que Stan no saca conclusiones precipitadas y no expresa sus sospechas hasta que sepa que tiene razón, y Richie deja escapar un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible.

"Sólo curiosidad," dice Stan, sin mirar a Richie esta vez, y la resolución con la que habla le dice a Richie que la conversación ha terminado.

Los nervios de Richie están en alerta máxima el resto de la mañana y casi se alivia cuando llega a la mesa del almuerzo y Eddie todavía no está allí. Hace su camino a través de la línea de comida lo más rápido que puede y regresa a la mesa con su mantequilla de maní, gelatina y 2% de leche, lo deja caer sobre la mesa, sin asegurarse de que los únicos asientos que quedan son los que están a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa, hijos de puta?" Pregunta mientras apoya los codos en la mesa frente a él.

"¡Eddie recibió otra nota esta mañana!" Bev lo llena entusiasmo. "Bill nos dijo tan pronto como llegó aquí. ¡No hemos tenido la oportunidad de leerla sin embargo!"

Richie siente un poco de vergüenza ante la idea de que los otros perdedores lean lo que le escribió a Eddie, pero se recuerda a sí mismo que es por eso que lo hizo de forma anónima, y espera que sus mejillas no se hayan puesto rosadas.

"Sí, Stan me lo contó todo en la sala de estudio esta mañana," dice en cambio mientras abre su cartón de leche. "¿Dónde está Cabeza de Spaghetti de todos modos?"

"Estoy justo aquí, imbécil," dice Eddie en su dulce y molesto tono, detrás de él. "Y ese no es mi maldito nombre".

"Bueno, sí, y sé que de todos nosotros el cabello de Stan parece más a Spaghetti, ¡pero Stanthony tiene sus propios apodos, Eds!" Richie responde, ignorando la expresión de irritación de Stan mientras felizmente pone su brazo en los hombros de Eddie cuando se sienta a su lado. Está contento cuando Eddie pone los ojos en blanco pero no se aparta de su brazo y saca su almuerzo.

"Vamos, Eddie, ¿realmente nos vas a hacer que sigamos esperando?" Bev se burla sin perder tiempo, "¡Vamos a verla!"

Richie sonríe levemente al ver el rostro enrojecido de Eddie mientras les da una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, y saca su libro de texto de Inglés y luego, dentro de sus páginas, un sobre conocido. Intenta dárselo a Bev, pero Richie se apresura a quitárselo de la mano.

"¡Veamos lo que tiene que decir este perdedor sobre nuestro Eds!" Dice con un guiño, mientras saca el papel del sobre e ignora las protestas de sus amigos de que la palabra 'perdedor' no es un insulto en su círculo.

"Cállate, Richie," dice Bev con un suspiro molesto, pero va acompañado de una risita afable mientras toma la nota y la pone sobre la mesa para que todos puedan leerla.

"Esto es muy d-dulce, Eddie," dice Bill después de un largo momento, mirando a Eddie con una sonrisa brillante. "Yo ¡me p-pr-pregunto quién es!"

"¡Apuesto a que es tu compañero de laboratorio!" Bev exclama. "Siempre dices lo simpático que es y cómo nunca se burló de ti como todos los demás".

"Oh, vamos," Richie refunfuña, de repente molesto con alguien a quien nunca ha conocido. "¡Como si a Eddie le interesara un cabeza de huevo como ese!"

"¿Tú qué sabes, bocazas?" Eddie argumenta, volviéndose hacia él. "¡Ni siquiera has conocido a Gerald!"

"¡Y no necesito hacerlo! Con un nombre como Gerald, eso me dice todo lo que necesito saber," responde Richie. "Y además, ¿estás interesado en Gerry?"

"Bueno... no," Eddie empieza. "Pero-"

"¡Bueno, ahí tienes!" Dice Richie , pero en silencio decide que podría averiguar cuál es el asunto con ese chico Gerald. Trata de no ponerse tan a la defensiva sobre las conjeturas del resto de los perdedores, y comparte una suave sonrisa con Eddie cuando silenciosamente coloca un rollo de frutas en la bandeja del almuerzo de Richie.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Richie acompaña a Eddie a su casa como siempre, y una vez que Eddie está dentro y se aleja de la ventana desde la que despide a Richie, es el momento. Tan pronto como está fuera de la vista de Eddie, regresa en la dirección por la que acaba de llegar en lugar de continuar hacia su propia casa. Hace una parada en el puesto de flores de la Calle Maine, mirando por encima del hombro antes de hacerlo para asegurarse de que no haya nadie que conozca, y pedalea todo el camino de regreso a la escuela lo más rápido que puede.

El viento frío le sopla en la cara, sus orejas y dedos están ardiendo por el frío (la falta de una ropa apropiada para el invierno hace eso), cuando llega de regreso al gran edificio de ladrillos. Normalmente nunca sería encontrado ahí fuera del horario escolar (algunas veces ni siquiera durante el horario escolar), pero esta semana tampoco era normal para Richie. Se detiene en la biblioteca para usar la monstruosa computadora de la escuela, y tan pronto como imprime la nota de mañana, roba un sobre del escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

Apresuradamente garabatea el nombre de Eddie en el frente, rodeado de algunos corazones y desliza el papel dentro, antes de tirar el bolígrafo al azar y dirigirse al casillero de Eddie. Está mirando hacia abajo cuando dobla la esquina hacia el casillero, sacando la flor de mañana de su chaqueta de mezclilla, cuando una voz familiar lo detiene en seco.

"Sabía que eras tú".

Se le hiela la sangre mientra mira hacia arriba para ver a Stan apoyado contra el casillero de Eddie, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por favor, no le digas a Eddie," Richie le suplica (y mejor que Stan no le diga a nadie que Richie le suplicó o tendria que matar a su amigo). "Por favor no".

Stan en realidad parecía ofendido por la insinuación de que haría algo así, y se apresuró a tranquilizar a Richie.

"No voy a hacer eso, Rich, sólo quería saber si mis sospechas eran ciertas. Has estado actuando raro los últimos días," dice Stan con calma. "Además, creo que esto es... bueno," admite a regañadientes. "Eddie merece que le pase algo bueno después de toda la mierda que enfrentó. Es mejor que no hagas algo estúpido como pretender que esto es una broma si se entera".

"¿Quién dice que no es así?" Richie lo intenta, pero la mirada furiosa de Stan lo silencia rápidamente. "Bien, bien, valió la pena intentarlo," dice. "¿Vas a ayudarme ahora que lo sabes?"

"Dios, no. No me voy a involucrar," dice Stan, después su risa se apaga. "¿Rosas amarillas, de verdad?" Dice con una ceja levantada.

"¿Qué tienen de malo?" Richie pregunta, desconcertado. "El amarillo es su color favorito. Las rosas significan amor".

Stan abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero rápidamente lo piensa mejor y la cierra. Es mejor dejar que esto se desarrolle como va. Además, dijo que no se iba a involucrar y lo decía en serio.

"Nada," dice con una sonrisa. "Tienes razón, está genial".

Richie está demasiado aliviado de que Stan no vaya a decirle a Eddie que no se da cuenta que realmente no debería alegrarse tan fácilmente por eso.

"Gracias, Stan," dice. "De verdad eres el hombre," continua con un guiño.

"Cállate antes de que cambie de opinión," Stan dice con una risa y camina hacia la entrada, Richie siguiéndolo en caravana.


	3. No piensas en mí de esa manera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie llega temprano a la escuela con la esperanza de atrapar a su admirador en el acto, pero no tiene la oportunidad. Sin embargo, descubre algo sobre las flores que ha estado recibiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traducción: el apodo con el que Richie llama a Ben (corazón) se refiere a un luchador llamado Haystack Calhount. Aunque también se refiere a la ciudad de Hayward, California, conocida como el "corazón" de la bahía (nada mal para el más romántico de los perdedores).

 

Cuando Eddie se despierta a la mañana siguiente, unos quince minutos antes de que suene su alarma, ni siquiera intenta fingir que no está deseando llegar a su casillero. Había renunciado por completo a tratar de convencerse de que esto era una broma y, si es sincero consigo mismo, se sentía realmente bien al saber que alguien se sentía así por él. Incluso si sabía que no era Richie, se sentía bien ser querido.

Sonrió para sí mismo, se dio la vuelta y buscó el primer cajón de la mesita de noche donde había escondido las notas de los dos últimos días debajo de un falso fondo que Bill le había ayudado a instalar cuando eran niños. Lo último que necesitaba era su madre las encontrara.

Pudo sentir que su corazón palpitaba suavemente mientras se tomaba un momento para mirar los corazones garabateados en el frente, antes de extraer las páginas de sus respectivos sobre. Tiene cuidado de no doblarlas o arrugarlas y las examina en busca de pistas sobre quién podría ser este chico misterioso, sin importar el hecho de que había leído una y otra vez la noche anterior sin ningún resultado, y que ya había memorizado el contenido de cada una de ellas.

 _'Las flores pueden decirte exactamente lo que siento por ti'_ decía la nota de ayer. Él mismo no sabe mucho sobre los significados de las flores, pero claramente esta persona había pensado mucho en ello. Otro recordatorio de que no hay forma de este sea Richie, pero es agradable pensar en la idea de que alguien piense esas cosas sobre él. Tendrá que buscar en la biblioteca, durante su período de estudio, un libro sobre los significados de las flores.

No le queda mucho tiempo para pensar por el momento, y con una mirada a su reloj, ve que tiene que marcharse en cualquier momento. Rápidamente coloca las cartas de su lugar debajo del falso fondo de su cajón y lo cierra antes de arrastrarse fuera de la cama.

Se está cepillando los dientes cuando se le ocurre que si se apresura, podría atrapar a quien sea en el acto, y con un fervor renovado, se peina y viste lo más rápido que puede. Agarra una barra de granola del armario y besa a su madre en la mejilla, corriendo por la puerta e ignorando sus gritos preocupado mientras cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Arrastra la bicicleta y prácticamente arroja sus piernas sobre el asiento, y una vez que se ata el casco a la cabeza, sale del camino de entrada y baja la calle. El viaje a la escuela no es largo, a poco más de cuatro kilómetros de casa, y la adrenalina que siente lo hace sentir que dura menos. Su corazón está acelerado y piensa por un momento, que por lo general nunca es tan impulsivo, pero la curiosidad que ha despertado este tipo misterioso ha hecho que esta semana todo menos normal para Eddie.

No es hasta que patina para detenerse fuera de la escuela y tira de su bicicleta al estante que se da cuenta de que en su prisa por vencer a su admirador de la escuela, se había olvidado de encontrarse con Richie fuera de su casa.

Se siente mal por un momento, pero la necesidad de saber lo supera. Está seguro de que Richie estará bien sin él por una mañana, por lo que le pone seguro a su bicicleta en el estante y corre hacia la escuela, va lento mientras abre las pesadas puertas delanteras.

Los pasillos están vacíos, lo que él supone deben ser las 6:15, pero las luces de la oficina están encendidas y puede ver a la secretaria en su escritorio a través de la ventana. Antes de que ella pueda verlo, gira a la derecha y se abre paso por el pasillo, deteniéndose por un momento mientras llega a la esquina. Hace una pausa y respira antes de doblar la esquina, sólo para encontrar el pasillo vacío.

Esperando que esto signifique que ha vencido al tipo misterioso, mira por encima de su hombro por un momento antes de correr por el pasillo hasta su casillero, quitando rápido el candado y abriendo la puerta.

Para su decepción, se encuentra la familiar vista de una rosa amarilla y un sobre colocado en la parte superior de sus libros. Con un suspiro, los saca y sonríe a regañadientes a los corazones del sobre. Este chico debe estar llegando muy temprano entonces.

 _'Otra señal de que definitivamente no es Richie'_ provee su cerebro, pero él trata de no dejar que le afecte.

Sacudiendose ese pensamiento, miró la rosa y la olió pensativamente. Tendría que llegar incluso más temprano mañana, decidió y trató de pensar en quién podría ser. Realmente, la única sugerencia creíble que los perdedores pudieron darle ayer fue, de hecho, Gerald, y Eddie trató de pensar cómo se sentiría si terminara siendo Gerald.

Gerald era... bueno. Nunca fue otra cosa que amable con Eddie, que es más de lo que podía decir de casi cualquier otra persona fuera del club de los perdedores y no era mal parecido. Era un poco lindo de una manera realmente nerd, supuso Eddie.

Pero cuando trató de imaginarse sosteniendo la mano de Gerald o besándolo, se sintió mal. Su cerebro automáticamente cambiando los delgados dedos de pianista de Gerald con los callosos de Richie, reemplazando el cabello rubio sucio de Gerald con los suaves rizos oscuros de Richie, y...

 _'Vamos, Eddie,'_  se regaña a sí mismo.  _'No puedes esperar para siempre cuando alguien más puede estar frente a ti'._

En lugar de dejar pasar más tiempo pensando en Richie, cuidadosamente alza el sobre sellado, con cuidado de no rasgarlo y saca la hoja de papel de la impresora que ahora le resulta familiar. Se preguntó cómo era la letra de ese chico. Tendría sentido que Gerald usara la impresora, supuso. Con ser compañeros de laboratorio, Eddie estaba bastante familiarizado con la letra de Gerald como con la de los perdedores, y Gerald lo sabría, está seguro.

Mirando la carta pulcramente escrita, con una suave sonrisa, comenzó a leer.

_"Eddie,_

_Espero que tuvieras una buena noche. Ciertamente hiciste mi día ayer (como lo haces todos los días). Me encanta cómo siempre estás cuidando a tus amigos, eres tan callado y modesto al respecto, pero sé que no pasa desapercibido y significa mucho. Te preocupas mucho y realmente se nota por la forma en que cuidas a todos. Ojalá hubiera más gente en el mundo a la que le importa la mierda como a ti._

_Te veías tan guapo ayer, por cierto. Extraño los pantalones cortos ahora que hace frío, pero esos pantalones que llevabas prácticamente me dieron un ataque al corazón. Me costó no mirar y me preocupa que te dieras cuenta. Pero no piensas en mí de esa maner_ _a_ _, así que probablemente no se te haya ocurrido de todos modos. Está realmente bien. ¡No digo eso para hacerte sentir mal! He llegado a un acuerdo con eso, y sé que te has sentido solo siendo el único chico gay aquí en Derry, así que quería que supieras que no estás solo y que alguien está soñando despierto contigo._

_Lo siento por no estar allí contigo. A veces pienso que la gente cree que no tengo miedo a nada, pero no soy tan valiente como tú. No sé si podría estar afuera sin ti a mi lado. Sigue haciendo lo que estás haciendo porque, por muy cursi que parezca (a quién engaño, todas estas cartas han sido cursis) me inspiras._

_Con amor,_   
_Tu_ ~~_Santa_ ~~ _Admirador Secreto"_

Eddie se siente aliviado de haber llegado a la escuela temprano y ya no estaba tan decepcionado por no haberle ganado a ese chico hasta el momento en que terminó de leer la carta. Hay indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos y lo último que quiere es que cualquier persona lo vea reaccionando así.

No sabe lo que ese tipo ve en él, si es honesto. Nunca se ha considerado valiente antes, y no es como haya elegido salir. Se había cansado de intentar mentir cuando las personas lo acusaron de ello y había dejado de intentar defenderse y todos lo habían tomado como la confirmación que era. Desea poder decirle eso a cualquiera que sea. Parece que necesita saber que no está solo tampoco.

Y ciertamente sabe una o dos cosas sobre tener sentimientos por alguien que no piensa de la misma manera sobre él. Claro, este tipo no es Richie, pero ¿tal vez podría desarrollar sentimientos de regreso? Tal vez esto es justo lo que necesita para salir de su estúpido enamoramiento por su amigo.

Quita bruscamente la humedad de sus ojos antes de que tenga la oportunidad de bajar por su cara, y vuelve a leer la carta, antes de volver a guardarla cuidadosamente en el sobre y colocarla en su mochila junto con la rosa de hoy.

Mirando su reloj, hace su camino de regreso a la entrada principal para esperar en el estante de las bicicleta a sus amigos y trata de descubrir cómo se disculpará con Richie por haberlo abandonado sin previo aviso esa mañana.

* * *

Richie está teniendo una mañana bastante terrible. Había esperado a Eddie fuera de la casa Kaspbrak durante unos buenos 15 minutos esa mañana antes de llamar a la puerta sólo para que la madre de Eddie le lanzara una mirada sucia y le dijera que este había salido volando de la casa hace una hora sin explicación y que estaba segura que ese comportamiento se debía a que él era una mala influencia para su precioso niño.

Decepcionado, tarde y sin la compañía de Eddie, Richie pedalea de mala gana el resto del camino a la escuela, sin molestarse en seguir el ritmo. No puede creer que Eddie se haya olvidado de él esa mañana. No hace ningún esfuerzo para llegar a clase a tiempo y decide omitir el primer período por completo. Estará bien sin aparecer. Las matemáticas son prácticamente una clase de golpe para Richie. No esperarías ver eso, pero las matemáticas son simples para él. Son fáciles de entender y le gusta la forma en que encajan como rompecabezas.

Así que, sabiendo que no será difícil ponerse al día, decide pasar la primera hora enfurruñado junto al contenedor de basura y fumando un cuarto del paquete de cigarrillos en la hora y media antes de que sea hora de encontrarse con Stan en la sala de estudio.

Su humor no ha mejorado mucho cuando se deja caer en su asiento al lado de Stan y gruñe poco entusiasta el saludo del otro chico. Está claro que su estado de ánimo es evidente porque Stan no pierde el tiempo recurriendo a él y dándole una mirada algo divertida para la cual Richie  _realmente_  no está de humor.

"¿Dónde estabas esta mañana? Te esperamos hasta la última campana de advertencia".

"Qué considerados," gruñe. "Eddie me hizo salir volando esta mañana. Esperé fuera de su casa por un tiempo hasta que la señora K casi me dijo que me fuera a la mierda, pero para entonces ya era tarde".

"Oh, deja de quejarte," dice Stan con una sonrisa y Richie lo mira enojado, molesto por la falta de simpatía de su amigo, pero Stan sigue hablando. "Eddie se sintió muy mal y quería disculparse cuando llegases a la escuela. Decidió esta mañana de último momento tratar de atrapar a su  _'Admirador Secreto'_  en el acto," termina con una sonrisa.

 _'Oh,'_ Richie piensa para sí mismo y con claridad, el pensamiento es obvio para Stan mientras su amigo continúa riéndose de él.

"Sí. Así que deja esa actitud, él no te plantó a propósito. Y no te preocupes, no dije nada. Como dije, me mantendré al margen". Dice Stan, Richie se siente aliviado al menos y le lanza una sonrisa de disculpa y agradecimiento.

"Por cierto, nos mostró la última carta," continúa Stan, y Richie puede escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, sus mejillas sonrojándose. "¿Quieres hablar de algo?"

La sonrisa de antes se ha desvanecido en una sonrisa amable y comprensiva, pero no, Richie no quiere hablar de eso en el medio de la sala de estudio.

"No sé, Staniel, ¿tienes algo de lo que quieras hablar?" Contesta. "¿Tal vez algo que ver con nuestro querido amigo Mikey?" Y se deleita con la forma en que la boca de Stan se cierra y aparta su mirada de Richie para arreglar los cuadernos de su escritorio.

"No estamos hablando de Mike. Estamos hablando de tu decisión de tratar de cortejar anónimamente a Eddie," dice Stan, pero no suena tan controlado como suele hacerlo. Si Richie no estuviera teniendo una mañana tan mierda, podría sentirse mal por eso, pero por ahora está contento de que Stan lo deja después de eso.

Se pasa el resto del tiempo en la sala de estudio tocando el lápiz contra su rodilla y tirando pedazos de papel en el escritorio de Stan hasta que éste extiende su pierna derecha y le pisa el pie a Richie.

Cuando llega el momento del almuerzo, Eddie y el resto de los perdedores ya están sentados a la mesa y encorvados sobre un libro. Bev y Bill son los primeros en verlos y con entusiasmo los saludan a la mesa.

"¡Córrete, Haystack, estás en mi lugar!" Bromea Richie, haciendo un gesto al asiento junto a Eddie que Ben ocupa actualmente, mientras Stan y él se acercan detrás de ellos. Stan pone los ojos en blanco y camina hacia el otro lado de la mesa para sentarse entre Bill y Mike, Ben y Eddie giran rápidamente al sonido de esta voz.

"¡Qué grosero!" Bev lo regaña, pero se está riendo y mueve a Ben para que tome asiento a su lado. Ben se sonroja y toma rápidamente el asiento ofrecido.

"¡Lo siento, Rich!" Ben murmura de buen humor.

"¡Eddie tiene un descubrimiento sobre el Hombre Misterio!" Bev anuncia emocionada, y ahora eso llama la atención de Richie. No quiere parecer demasiado ansioso (o Dios no lo quiera, nervioso), así que cambia el tema por un momento mientras se sienta, tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado.

"¿Demasiado ocupado para mí esta mañana, Cabeza de Spaghetti?" Pregunta, revolviendo el cabello de Eddie y sonriendo cuando éste pone los ojos en blanco y alisa su cabeza.

"Lo siento, me di cuenta de que podría atraparlo esta mañana si llegaba a la escuela lo suficientemente temprano, pero aún así fue demasiado tarde. Estaba tan entretenido que no pensé en llamar a tu casa," Eddie se disculpa.

Richie no se molesta en decirle que no importa cuán temprano en la mañana llegue a la escuela, será demasiado tarde para atraparlo.

"No lo encontré de todos modos," continúa Eddie. "Tendré que llegar incluso más temprano mañana, supongo," dice, y Richie casi deja de respirar al ver el rubor en la cara de Eddie.

"¿Así que me estás diciendo que estaré solo y sin Eddie otra vez mañana?" Jadea, colocando su mano con fuerza a su pecho, y sonríe por la forma en que Eddie se ríe y asiente con la cabeza en tono de disculpa. "Está bien, está bien," dice. "Voy a buscar mi mantequilla de maní y luego vamos a escuchar todo sobre este descubrimiento".

Y con eso, se levanta y se dirige a la línea, contento por la oportunidad de poner junta su mierda. Sabe que los demás probablemente no lo sepan y es probable que sólo sea paranoico, Stan es simplemente observador, pero su corazón definitivamente late un poco más rápido. Ahora se está dando cuenta de por qué no guarda muchos secretos.

Se sorprende al ver que las señoras del almuerzo han cambiado el almuerzo de niño pobre por dos trozos de pan con una porción de bolonia cubierta de mostaza, y agarra su cartón de leche antes de abrirse paso a través de la línea.

Eddie ve el sándwich de mortadela con disgusto mientras él deja la bandeja sobre la mesa, y bromea anunciando a sus amigos que la escuela decidió hacerle un almuerzo elegante hoy.

"De acuerdo, escúpelo Eds. ¿Qué revela tu investigación?" Dice, tomando un sorbo de su cartón de leche.

Eddie pone los ojos en blanco, pero no se molesta en decirle a Richie que no lo llame así, y en cambio sacude la cabeza mientras desliza el libro que el resto de los perdedores habían leído apretujados hacia Richie.

Mira hacia abajo para ver un libro con una letra cursiva extendida en la portada que dice  _'El lenguaje de las flores'_. Mira a Eddie con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué es esto?" Pregunta.

Eddie suspira.

"¿Sabes lo que significan las rosas amarillas?" Preguntó expectante.

Richie espera que ninguno de sus amigos note la forma en que se tensa ligeramente ante la pregunta y trata de sacudirse. "No lo sé," se encoge de hombros. "¿Las rosas no significan amor o lo que sea?" Pregunta, esperando que suene tan indiferente como le gustaría.

"Eso es lo que pensé también," dice Eddie emocionado y se mete en el espacio de Richie para abrir el libro para él. La forma en que esto va no es un buen augurio para Richie, pero está demasiado ocupado disfrutando de la sensación de Eddie presionado contra su costado como para pensar demasiado en ello ahora mismo. Mira como Eddie voltea hacia una página doblada hacia el final del libro.

Está cara a cara con la fotografía de una rosa amarilla.

"Pero," Eddie continúa, "No sé si recuerdas la nota que recibí ayer, pero decía que la flor me diría lo que necesitaba saber sobre cómo se sentía por mí, así que decidí buscarla. Y aquí es donde se pone raro".

"¿Raro cómo?" Richie pregunta, empezando a sentirse un poco ansioso cuando Eddie señala la página.

"Mira," dice Eddie, haciendo un gesto hacia el libro. "Las rosas amarillas representan 'cálidos sentimientos de amistad y optimismo'," explica, y Richie se da cuenta de lo que pasa. "Parece extraño que deje estas notas realmente románticas con estas flores y luego enfatice la importancia de la flor".

"Sí..." murmura Richie, mirando la página. "Extraño".

"Me pregunto qué estaba pensando este tipo cuando las eligió, ¿verdad Rich?" Alguien pregunta desde el otro lado de la mesa, Richie levanta la vista y ve a Stan sonriéndole.

Richie de repente piensa en el comentario de Stan el día anterior. Lo golpea el impulso de matar a su mejor amigo, pero trata de contenerse por el momento.

"Sí, yo también Stan," dice con los dientes apretados, disparando puñales a su engreído amigo con su mirada por una fracción de segundo antes de plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro y volteándose hacia Eddie. "Quién sabe, Eds," dice, fingiendo un tono ligero. "¿Tal vez sólo pensó qué te gustaría ese color?" Ofreció e ignoró el bufido de Stan a través de la mesa, sonriendo cálidamente mientras Eddie coloca una manzana con un twinkie en su bandeja del almuerzo.


	4. Hasta entonces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie se da cuenta su Admirador Secreto tiene que ser uno de los perdedores, y decide esperar después de clases en un intento por atraparlo en el acto. Richie hace una llamada telefónica.

_Beep! Beep beep beep! Beep! Beep beep! --_

El brazo de Eddie salió disparado para silenciar su alarma y rápidamente se levantó de la cama, mirando el reloj en el que se leía las 5:00 AM con una sonrisa. Iba a atrapar a su admirador secreto hoy si era lo último que hacía. Las cartas de los últimos tres días estaban metidas con seguridad en su cajón y las flores se estaban secando entre las páginas de sus libros más pesados, e iba a sacar las siguientes directamente de las manos de ese tipo.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo con el atuendo que había elegido cuidadosamente la noche anterior y se cepilló los dientes antes de ponerse el abrigo y el sombrero bajando sigilosamente las escaleras, evitando cautelosamente pisar el tercer y quinto escalón que sabía crujían bajo su peso, con miedo de despertar a su madre.

Después de garabatear una nota para ella en su libreta de notas que había ido temprano a la escuela para trabajar en una tarea, con la esperanza de evitar que manejara por toda la ciudad presa del pánico. Abrió la puerta y cerró detrás de él lo más silenciosamente posible.

El aire estaba energético afuera y el vecindario estaba en silencio, la nieve brillaba bajo las farolas y sintió que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Tiene una gran sensación acerca de hoy, piensa para sí mismo mientras se sujeta la correa del casco debajo de la barbilla y se aleja por la carretera en su bicicleta.

Cuando llega a la escuela y corre para abrir las puertas, se queda aturdido al darse cuenta de aún no han sido desbloqueadas. Nadie más está aquí, lo que significa que no hay manera de que haya perdido a su admirador secreto.

Sin querer que quien sea lo vea esperando y se marche, rápidamente esconde su bicicleta y da la vuelta en la esquina, asegurando un punto de ventaja desde donde puede ver a cualquier persona que se aproxime y se sienta a esperar.

Y espera.

Mirando impacientemente su reloj cada pocos minutos, comienza a encontrarse a sí mismo saltando cada vez que oye pasar un automóvil o ve a alguien caminando por la calle. Eventualmente ve movimiento en el estacionamiento y azota su cabeza hacia la figura que se acerca. Sin embargo, suspira decepcionado al darse cuenta de que sólo es la secretaria que viene a trabajar y abre la puerta.

 _'Bueno,'_  piensa para sí mismo con un suspiro.  _'Al menos ahora puedo esperar adentro'._

Había estado tan concentrado en vigilar que casi no se había dado cuenta de lo congelado que estaba, pero ahora que está distraído tirita de frío y se dirige a la escuela después de la secretaria.

Sintiéndose un poco como la Pantera Rosa (y tratando de no dejar que ese pensamiento lo haga sentir tan ridículo como debería), mira por encima del hombro cada pocos minutos mientras se desliza por el pasillo lo más silenciosamente posible en su camino hacia su casillero. Cada que se acerca a la esquina, se inclina ligeramente contra la pared y respira profundamente antes de mirar discretamente la esquina. Al ver que no hay nadie allí, suelta un suspiro de alivio y prácticamente corre por el pasillo e intenta abrir la puerta del aula al otro lado del pasillo de su casillero.

Por supuesto, está cerrada y resopla con frustración, pero como no quiere esperar a la intemperie decide esconderse detrás de los últimos casilleros, contento por una vez con su pequeña estatura, ya que le permite esconderse allí con facilidad. Está lo suficientemente cerca para poder oír el movimiento junto a su casillero y puede mirar por el pasillo discretamente, así que se sienta en la esquina donde el casillero se encuentra contra la pared, coloca su mochila con cuidado en el suelo y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho.

Richie había ofrecido en su paseo a casa el día anterior llegar temprano y esperar con él, pero Eddie había rechazado la compañía, insistiendo en que Richie nunca podría levantarse tan temprano. Además, no hay forma de que Richie pudiera esperar tranquilamente en el pasillo y probablemente asustaría al admirador de Eddie.

 _'Sin mencionar que es un clavo más en el ataúd de que no_ _era_ _Richie,'_  le recuerda una triste y traidora voz en su cabeza. Lógicamente, sabía desde el principio que no había forma de que este tipo pudiera ser Richie, pero nunca había sido capaz de aplastar por completo su último atisbo de esperanza.

Mientras esperaba, pensó más en el paseo a casa del día anterior. Richie había estado inusualmente callado al principio y Eddie se sentía mal de que todos los perdedores hubieran estado hablando durante toda la semana sobre su hombre misterioso. Sabía que esta era una época difícil para Richie, incluso si su amigo nunca hablaba de ello. Pero cuando intentó preguntarle sobre eso a Richie, este había cobrado vida, cambiando el tema de inmediato a Eddie y las cartas.

Richie tenía todo tipo de teorías, cada una más escandalosa que la anterior, sobre quién era ese chico y para cuando llegaron a la casa de Eddie, caminaban con sus bicicletas a los lados en lugar de montarlas, porque Eddie se había estado riendo tanto que no podía equilibrarse en la bicicleta.

Cuando Richie lo dejó al final del camino de entrada, se inclinó como si fuera a abrazar a Eddie, pero se detuvo en el último segundo y él no pudo entender por qué. Claro, no siempre se abrazaban cuando Richie lo dejaba todas las tardes, pero no era como si no lo abrazara regularmente. Eddie no pudo evitar preguntarse si Richie estaba molesto en secreto por todo el asunto. Claro, le había asegurado a Eddie que no tenía ningún problema con que fuera gay, pero ¿y si todo fuera sólo en teoría? ¿ Qué pasaría si ahora que se estaba haciendo realidad Richie se sintiera asqueado por él?

Un ruido crujiente en el pasillo lo sacó de su ensoñación antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de ir más allá en su camino mental y, para ser sincero, estaba agradecido, ya que de todos modos no quería pasar mucho tiempo en eso.

Su cabeza salió disparada de detrás de la taquilla, los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en su rostro, preparado para finalmente encontrar a su admirador secreto, pero en cambio se encontró con su profesor de matemáticas que había dejado caer el maletín en el pasillo, los papeles volando y tirados esparcidos por el piso.

Suspiró pesadamente, y se movió de su escondite para ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas.

Mientras le entregaba algunas de las páginas más cercanas a su maestro, el hombre arrodillado frente a él saltó, mirándolo aturdido.

"¡Oh! Señor Kaspbrak... gracias. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí tan temprano?" Pregunta, mientras Eddie se arrodilla para ayudarlo con el resto de sus cosas.

"Oh um, nada," murmura, ofreciendo una sonrisa superficial. "Yo sólo estaba... esperando a alguien".

El maestro lo mira algo de sospecha, pero de todos modos acepta la respuesta y, después de cerrar su maletín con el último de los papeles, se pone de pie otra vez, Eddie lo sigue.

"Bien, gracias otra vez señor Kaspbrak. Lo veré en clase esta tarde".

"Sí, nos vemos entonces," Eddie murmura torpemente antes de volver a su casillero y, mirando su reloj, sorprendido al ver que ya son casi las siete en punto. El resto de los perdedores debería estar dentro en la próxima media hora y había llegado antes que ayer. ¿Tal vez no había escondido su bicicleta lo suficientemente bien y arruinó sus posibilidades?

Eddie suspiró derrotado. Decide esperar otros quince minutos en vano, saca un pequeño trozo de papel de su cuaderno y lo desliza en la puerta para descansar sobre la cerradura. De esta forma sabrá si alguien ha estado dentro de su casillero cuando regrese, y se dirige a regañadientes hacia la entrada. Con la llegada de más estudiantes, no se siente cómodo dejando su bicicleta sin supervisión por más tiempo sin encadenarla en el portabicicletas.

No tarda mucho tiempo en llegar el resto de los perdedores, sólo para encontrarlo esperando por ellos en el portabicicletas, en lugar de sea alrevés.

Bill y Ben son los primeros en llegar, ofreciéndole a Eddie una sonrisa de simpatía al ver su rostro decepcionado, seguido por Mike y luego Stan llega un poco después.

"¿Ninguna señal de él?" Bill pregunta en voz baja y Eddie niega con la cabeza.

"Lo jodí, creo," murmura. "Llegué aquí incluso antes de que la escuela abriera y nunca apareció".

"¿Tal vez te vió y se fue antes de que lo vieras?" Mike ofrece, envolviendo a Eddie en un abrazo y sonriéndole.

"Sí, tal vez," Eddie murmura. "Eso o realmente fue una broma todo el tiempo".

"No lo es... uh, no creo que haya sido una broma, Eddie," dice Ben, y parece extrañamente confiado. Cuando Eddie le da una mirada inquisitiva, él continúa. "Todos leemos las cartas y todas son realmente específicas y sinceras. Creo que quien sea es genuino," dice y Eddie sonríe.

"Gracias, Haystack," murmura. "Creo que voy a esperar para entrar. Quizá todavía no ha llegado".

Los otros le dedican una última sonrisa preocupada antes de voltearse sobre su hombro para volver a entrar. Ahora hay más estudiantes en los pasillos, lo cual no es sorpresa. La primera campana sonará en cualquier momento indicando a los que están afuera que es hora de comenzar a entrar. Mientras camina hacia su casillero por segunda vez hoy, nada parece fuera de lo común.

Cuando llega frente a la conocida puerta de metal gris, suspira suavemente al ver el papel todavía en el lugar donde lo dejó.

Como si fuera una señal, suena la primera campana y los estudiantes comienzan a inundar los pasillos dirigiéndose hacia su propio casillero, y Eddie busca su cerradura. Girando la combinación con destreza antes de quitar la cerradura con un suave clic, su aliento se detiene una vez más cuando abre la puerta.

Allí frente a él en el lugar habitual en la parte superior de sus libros hay una carta. Pero no solo eso, esta vez una rosa carmesí descansa delicadamente encima de la carta y Eddie inmediatamente piensa en la conversación con los otros perdedores en la mesa del almuerzo ayer. Las rosas rojas significan amor, amor romántico, y no sólo eso, sino también pasión.

Su corazón está martillando en su pecho mientras levanta la rosa de su lugar y se la lleva a la cara para olerla. ¿Podría ser que su admirador secreto sea uno de los perdedores? Son los únicos con los que ha hablado sobre eso y no mencionó el significado de las flores amarillas a nadie más. Empieza a pensar en los perdedores  tratando de descubrir cuál de ellos podría ser el culpable, pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por segunda vez hoy con el sonido de la voz de Bev diciendo su nombre en el pasillo.

Se da la vuelta para mirarla y al ver la rosa en sus manos, una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y ella casi aplaude cuando corre hacia él.

"¡Sabía que aparecería!" Susurra emocionada cuando se detiene a su lado.

"Esa es la cosa, Bev," murmura Eddie, todavía sorprendido. "No lo hizo, he estado esperando aquí toda la mañana e incluso puse algo en mi casillero esta mañana para saber si era manipulado. Él..."

Y Eddie se detuvo cuando una realización lo golpeó.

"¡Lo debe estar haciendo por las tardes!" Dice emocionado, sorprendido de que no se le haya ocurrido antes, y Bev le sonríe alentadoramente.

"¿Leíste la carta?" Pregunta ella, y Eddie sacude la cabeza. Buscando frenéticamente en el casillero el sobre justo cuando suena el timbre de advertencia. "¡Se los mostraré en el almuerzo!" Grita, y agarra sus libros antes de ir corriendo a clase sonrojado por el sonido de la risa de Bev siguiéndolo.

Tan pronto como se acomoda en su asiento, coloca la carta en su regazo, abre cuidadosamente la solapa del sobre y saca el papel, sus manos tiemblan ligeramente y su corazón late rápidamente mientras ignora las miradas inquisitivas de Bill a su derecha.

_"Eddie,_

_No quiero que tengas dudas sobre lo que siento por ti. Todos los días espero ver tu cara sonriente y sí, durante mucho tiempo pensé que lo que sentía por ti era solo amistad. Pero me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por ti son mucho más intensos que mis sentimientos por cualquier persona a la que alguna vez haya considerado un amigo. Espero verte cada día y sueño contigo casi todas las noches._

_Pienso en lo que sería besarte y tomar tu mano si fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para salir (y encima de eso si alguna vez pudieras pensar en mí de la misma forma en que yo pienso en ti), y pienso en que salgamos al cine y tal vez acurrucándonos un poco en la oscuridad pero probablemente me abofetearías si intentara hacer eso, ¿a quién estoy engañando? ;)_

_De cualquier forma, una vez que estés leyendo esto, sólo queda un día más antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, así que después de mañana no podré escribirte por un tiempo, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que voy a pasar algún momento de estas vacaciones sin pensar en ti. Entonces, ¡no te olvides de mí tampoco! Tal vez algún día tenga el coraje de decirte quién soy, pero hasta entonces, al menos tengo esto._

_Con amor,_   
_Tu_ ~~_Santa_ ~~ _Admirador Secreto"_

Las mejillas de Eddie están rosadas cuando termina de leer, y cuando finalmente mira al maestro, Bill comienza a empujar a Eddie con el pie. Sin embargo, Eddie está avergonzado de mirarlo ahora mismo. La idea de besarse con un tipo (que podría ser uno de los perdedores - ¡incluso podría ser el propio Bill!) en la oscuridad en el Aladdin, todavía fresco en su mente y un poco demasiado para su primer período de Inglés, y sólo sacude la cabeza.

* * *

Richie está realmente de buen humor cuando llega a la cafetería ese día. Había sabido que Eddie no iría a con él a la escuela hoy, pero no había podido dejar de pensar toda la noche en la forma en que Eddie sonreía la tarde anterior, agarrándose el estómago y agachándose sobre el manubrio de su bicicleta, risa en sus labios y lágrimas pinchando sus ojos. Con eso como su primer pensamiento en la mañana, no pensó que ese día podría ser malo.

De hecho, le sonrió a la señora del almuerzo mientras ella le entregaba el sándwich empapado (mantequilla de maní y gelatina otra vez) y leche, jovialmente se dirigió a la mesa de los perdedores, emocionado de ver que Eddie le sonreía y le contaba cómo había perdido a su admirador secreto otra vez, pero todavía había recibido una flor y una carta esta mañana.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercó por detrás de Eddie, no esperaba encontrar a su amigo más pequeño interrogando a Bev sobre la carta.

Bien. Interrogar era una palabra muy fuerte, pero eddie se veía bastante serio y Bev, obviamente, parecía confundida.

"Vamos, Bev, está bien si fuiste tú, sé que probablemente sólo querías hacerme sentir mejor, ¡Pero sólo dime la verdad!"

"¡Eddie, juro que no fui yo!" Bev estaba diciendo, levantando sus manos en una posición defensiva. "Además, vi la carta que recibiste hoy e incluso si estuviera haciendo eso - que no soy - ¡definitivamente no haría que mi admirador ficticio hablara de besarte en el cine!"

Richie soltó una carcajada ante eso, haciendo que Eddie volteara sobre su hombro y lo mirara, quien levanta las manos reflejando las acciones de Bev de momentos antes.

"Así que," dice, sentándose en su lugar habitual al lado de Eddie y sonriendo lobunamente a su amigo. "¿El hombre misterioso se pone juguetón en sus cartas?" Pregunta, guiñando un ojo a Eddie, que sólo gime y le tira la carta a Richie, que finge leerla pensativamente antes de devolvérsela.

"Sin mencionar que la rosa que recibí esta mañana era roja, no amarilla," Eddie explica mientras le quita la carta a Richie. "Las únicas personas a las que les mencioné eso fueron ustedes, así que este tipo es uno de ustedes o ustedes saben quién es".

Richie se quedó boquiabierto y su mente comenzó a acelerarse a toda velocidad tratando de pensar en una forma de explicar eso, no le gustaba lo cerca que estaba Eddie de la verdad.

"Eso es... ¡eso es ridículo, Eds!" Dice, riendo débilmente. "Leíste la carta, dijo que sus sentimientos por ti habían cambiado... tal vez el cambio de las flores sólo es eh.. simbolismo ¿sabes?"

"No lo sé, Rich," Stan resopla desde el otro lado de la mesa. "La sincronización me parece un poco conveniente," dice sonriéndole a Richie y, por segunda vez esta semana, quiere golpear a su mejor amigo en su estúpida y petulante cara. Stan no tuvo que ayudarlo, pero al menos podía no tratar activamente de abrir agujeros en su defensa.

Eddie todavía no se ve impresionado, pero Bev y Mike lo están mirando de la misma manera sospechosa de Stan el lunes y martes, lo cual realmente no le gustó a Richie, o la forma en que sus miradas se estrechan cuando Eddie se desliza.

Observa a Eddie rodear la mesa, preguntado a cada uno de sus amigos sobre su paradero las últimas tardes, mirándolos sospechosamente y, si Richie no estuviera tan aliviado, se ofendería porque Eddie no lo acusa.

La idea de que el día iba a ser bueno se desvanece rápidamente cuando se dirige a su primera clase después del almuerzo (la única que tienen juntos) Eddie le dice a Richie que no lo espere a para irse hoy a casa.

El corazón de Richie cae en picada cuando Eddie revela que ha descubierto que sucede después de la escuela y que va a esperar para tratar de atraparlo en el acto. Fuerza una risa y le pregunta a Eddie si quiere que espere con él, con la esperanza de que diga que sí para saber cuándo se va y así poder tratar de poner la nota y la flor de mañana en su lugar, pero no se sorprende cuando Eddie se niega.

Sabiendo que Eddie estará allí toda la tarde, la calidad del día de Richie cae directamente al suelo mientras intenta pensar qué va a hacer. Eddie incluso le pasa una nota para preguntar por qué está siendo tan raro cuando no habla en su clase de salud como lo hace habitualmente.

Garabatea una respuesta en el papel antes de ponerlo en el escritorio de Eddie.

_'¿Qué un hombre no puede prestar atención a esas fotos fascinantes de pulmones llenos de alquitrán?'_

Lo toma como una pequeña victoria cuando Eddie simplemente pone los ojos en blanco y se mete el papel en el bolsillo. Va a tomar todas las victorias que pueda obtener en ese momento.

Al final del día se detiene junto al casillero de Eddie en un último intento de salvar sus planes, pero Eddie está seguro de su decisión.

"Vamos, Eds, ¡al menos déjame  esperar contigo!" Se queja. "No me harás hacer otro paseo en bicicleta esta tarde, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin mi querido Cabeza de Spaghetti?" Se lamenta dramáticamente y Eddie se ríe.

"Oh, déjalo, Bocazas," Eddie responde con cariño. "Afortunadamente todo será solucionado esta tarde y te estaré esperando por la mañana para compensarte".

Richie trata de volver a intentarlo, pero no desea tentar a su suerte, así que suspira profundamente, levanta los brazos en una derrota exagerada antes de volver a caminar por el pasillo.

"¡Y te estoy guardando esa, Eds!" Llama por encima de su hombro. "¡Te veré mañana y podrás contarme todo sobre tu hombre misterioso!" Continúa, sintiéndose culpable tan pronto como las palabras salgan de su boca. Eddie no recibirá ni una nota ni un atisbo de nadie esta tarde, pero no puede saber que Richie lo sabe.

Va en bicicleta a su casa solo en el frío y cuando el ahora familiar hombre del puesto de flores lo saluda, levanta la mano brevemente, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción mientras pasa a su lado.

Cuando llega a su casa , deja caer su bicicleta sin miramientos en el garaje antes de abrir la puerta. Todas las luces están apagadas, pero puede escuchar los sonidos de las telenovela de su madre en la sala de estar y tranquilamente toma una caja de cereal del armario antes de subir a su habitación.

Pone un disco de Smiths antes de arrojarse sobre la cama y meter la mano en el cereal, tratando de no pensar en lo patético que es. Deja pasar el lado A de la grabación y cuando comienza el crepitar del final del disco, no se mueve para darle la vuelta. No puede dejar de pensar en cómo Eddie podría imaginar a Bev escribiéndole esas cartas pero no podía considerar la idea de que fuera Richie.

Sabe que el objetivo de ser anónimo era evitar que Eddie supiera que era él, pero no podía ayudar a la parte de él que secretamente esperaba que Eddie lo descubriera y quizás confesara su amor eterno por Richie, le robaría su camioneta a su papá e ir a ver una película y podría besarlo en el auto y sostener su mano durante la función.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece allí, pero el cielo está oscuro y sabe que no puede seguir revolcándose. Lentamente se arrastra por las escaleras hasta el teléfono de la cocina. Si sus padres estuvieran más atentos, podría estar nervioso por tener esa conversación al aire libre, pero su papá no ha estado en casa por días y su madre ya estaba desmayada en el sofá, así que levantó el auricular.

Al mirar el reloj de la estufa puede ver que ya son las 8:30 y casi se siente mal al llamar tan tarde, pero no sabe qué hacer, así que presiona con el dedo las teclas de cada número, arrastrando la rueda y deja que retroceda para cada número.

Oye el primer timbre y luego el segundo, girando nerviosamente el cordón alrededor de su dedo mientras espera, hasta que finalmente oye la familiar voz en la otra línea.

"Residencia Uris, ¿puedo ayudarlo?"

Richie se siente un poco culpable por la molestia en la voz del padre de Stan, pero responde con la menor tono de disculpa que puede.

"Uh, hola señor Uris, es Richie - ¿está Stan ahí?"

"Richie, ¿sabes lo tarde que es?" Donald suspira en el otro extremo, pero Richie puede decir que no va a rechazar su solicitud.

"Sí, lo siento mucho señor Uris," dice, tratando de sonar al menos algo sincero. Después de todo, de todas las familias de sus amigos, los Uris son de los que más le importa su opinión. Ha sido amigo de Stan desde que eran niños pequeños. "Sólo tenía una pregunta sobre una tarea para Stan. ¡Sólo tomará unos minutos!" Le promete y Donald suspira de nuevo, pero Richie puede escucharlo llamar a Stan y sonríe.

"Gracias señor Uris, lo aprecio," dice.

"Claro que sí, hijo. No te quedes despierto demasiado tarde - el sueño es tan importante como tu tarea escolar," dice y Richie se pregunta, no por primera vez, cómo sería tener un padre a quien le importara una mierda sobre él, mientras le desea a Donald una buena noche.

"¿Qué necesitas, Richie?" Stan pregunta sin preámbulo.

"Por Dios, Stanny," Richie se ríe. "¿No puede un hombre llamar a su mejor amigo y saludar?"

"No a las 8:30 de la noche, y no cuando sé lo que pasa contigo esta semana," dice Stan, pero Richie puede notar que la exasperación en su voz tiene un toque de cariño.

"Está bien, está bien, no te pongas tan apretado," responde, pero la sonrisa irónica en su rostro ante el chiste se desvanece rápidamente mientras continúa hablando. "Es sólo que... no sé qué hacer, Stan. Eddie se quedó después de clases a esperarme, solo que obviamente no sabe que era yo porque obviamente Haystack  - quien todos sabemos ha estado enamorado de Bev desde antes siquiera de hablar, y la propia Bev son claramente más probables de dejarle esas jodidas flores y notas que yo. Y como esperó, no pude hacer nada, así que probablemente ahora esté triste en casa y va a estar completamente enojado por la mañana y no va a tener una nota esperándolo, y no sé qué hacer," termina.

Hay un largo momento en el que comienza a pensar que Stan podría haberse cansado de sus divagaciones y colgado, pero luego escucha un suave suspiro en el otro extremo.

"Riche," dice Stan suavemente. "Siempre puedes decirle. Creo que podría responder mejor de lo que crees que lo hará".

"Sí, claro," se burla. " Y la señora K me invitará a desayunar mañana por la mañana y me dirá que soy su favorito de los amigos de Eddie".

Stan se ríe un poco pero continúa hablando.

"Quiero decir que has llegado muy lejos. Claramente quieres que él sepa que eres tú, lo admitas o no. Creo que deberías decírselo y si no funciona bien - lo que realmente no creo que sea - tienes todas las vacaciones de Navidad para alejarte de él y puede venir a encender las velas con nosotros si quieres, podemos hacer latkes y solo leer cómics todo el tiempo".

Richie suspira. En el fondo sabe que Stan tiene razón, incluso si no quiere admitirlo.

"Sí. Sí, está bien, gracias Stan. Lo uh, lo pensaré," murmura y Stan le desea suerte antes de colgar el teléfono.

Y antes de que pueda hablar por sí mismo, sale de la casa y agarra su bicicleta, cabalgando por el familiar camino hasta la casa Kaspbrak, escondiendo su bicicleta entre los arbustos y trepando al árbol fuera de la ventana de Eddie.


	5. Creo que es tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con una pequeña ayuda de Stan, Richie le intenta aclarar las cosas a Eddie.

 

Esa noche, Eddie se encuentra en la cama releyendo la carta de hoy, con los ojos enrojecidos con lágrimas en las mejillas. Había esperado durante horas después de que terminaron las clases y había enviado a Richie a casa, nadie había aparecido. Se sintió como un idiota y eventualmente se fue cuando el conserje pasó por allí, sorprendido por su presencia le dijo a Eddie que tendría que irse si no quería estar encerrado en la escuela durante la noche. Acababa de asentir en silencio y siguió al hombre por la puerta principal, despidiéndose en silencio mientras montaba su bicicleta y se alejaba por la carretera.

Su madre había estado furiosa cuando regresó a casa, más o menos después de las seis, aparentemente había llamado a los Denbrough, a los Uris, a los Hanlon, e incluso al señor Keene, presa del pánico por su paradero. Eddie se considera afortunado de haber llegado a casa antes de que llamara a la policía, y después de una hora más o menos de que lo le examinara las orejas y la nariz que estaban rojas por el frío y lo forzara a tomar un baño caliente, finalmente había logrado llegar a su habitación donde podría estar solo.

Fue ahí donde Eddie finalmente se permitió soltarse. Se quitó la toalla que su madre le había dejado y se puso su pijama aturdidamente antes de meterse a la cama y sacar las cartas, apenas registrando cuando una lágrima cayó sobre una de las páginas.

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido. Debería haber dejado que esto se desarrollara como estaba previsto. Estaba empezando a creer cada vez más que todo era solo una broma elaborada, pero incluso si hubiera sido real, estaba seguro de que lo había jodido todo. Claramente quienquiera que fuera, no quería ser encontrado y si era real, probablemente no quería tener nada que ver con Eddie ahora que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas atraparlo en el acto.

Finalmente había sido feliz esa semana - más feliz de lo que ha sido en un largo tiempo. Y sabe lo estúpido que es dejar que su felicidad dependa de si alguien quiere besarlo o no, pero demandenlo por eso. Tiene dieciséis años, nunca lo han besado y acaba de estar feliz de que alguien realmente quisiera cambiar eso por una vez.

Pero eso no importa ahora. Está seguro de que irá a la escuela mañana sin ninguna nota ni rosa en su casillero. Los días volverán a ser como siempre habían sido antes y desea que ese pensamiento no afecte su corazón como lo hace. Volverá a observar a Richie en los paseos en bicicleta hacia y desde la escuela cada vez que Richie no esté mirando, sentado a su lado en el almuerzo, en el Aladdin y en las noches de cine de los Denbrough, ansioso por tomar la mano de Richie con la suya pero absteniéndose.

Las cosas no estaban tan mal antes, ¿por qué eso lo pone tan jodidamente triste?

Está leyendo la última carta probablemente por duodécima vez cuando lo oye.

_¡Tap tap tap! ¡Tap! ¡Tap tap!_

Su cabeza se dispara para mirar su ventana y sus ojos se abren aún más, mientras arroja las sábanas de su cama y corre a la ventana. Richie se agarra con una mano de la rama de un árbol fuera del vidrio y estira la otra para tocar la ventana de Eddie.

Tira de la ventana abierta y extiende una mano hacia su desgarbado amigo. No puede recordar la última vez que Richie hizo eso. Debió haber sido cuando estaban en la escuela media, pero arrastra a Richie a la habitación de todos modos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Sisea, en un susurro áspero pero preocupado. "¡Podrías haberte caído y matado!"

"Oh cálmate, Eds," responde Richie amistosamente, ignorando la preocupación de Eddie a lo que su amigo resopla. "Estoy bien, ¡sólo tenía que verte! ¿Qué pasó después de la escuela?" Pregunta, claramente tratando de aferrarse a la confianza en su voz, pero Eddie puede ver que se está desvaneciendo, y se avergüenza de que Richie probablemente pueda darse cuenta que ha estado llorando.

"No apareció, Rich," murmura, suspirando pesadamente y volviendo a su cama, desplomándose para sentarse en el borde y distraídamente extiende la mano alcanzando la esquina de una de las cartas. "No sé lo que estaba pensando creyendo en todo eso. Soy un idiota. Quienquiera que sea realmente estaba empezando a convencerme, pero debería haber sabido que no era real".

"Oye," Richie dice en voz baja, y Eddie puede sentir el colchón hundirse mientras Richie se sienta a su lado. "No digas eso".

Eddie suelta una carcajada y mira a su amigo, listo para decirle a Richie que no tiene que hacer esto - no tiene que decir esa mierda sólo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pero las palabras son robadas de su boca por la mirada genuinamente preocupada de Richie.

"Lo digo en serio, Eds," continúa Richie. "Apuesto a que algo surgió. Tal vez te vio esperando por él pero se asustó de que no te gustaría si descubrieras quien es".

"Habla en serio, Richie," refunfuña Eddie, volviendo a mirar su regazo, preocupado de que si sigue mirando el estúpido, tonto y afectuoso rostro de Richie podría hacer algo imprudente. "Aprecio que intentes hacerme sentir mejor, pero no estoy asustado de que no sea real".

"¿Qué sucede entonces?" Pregunta Richie, y Eddie está seguro de que debe estar imaginando la calidad sin aliento de la voz de Richie.

"¿Qué pasa si...?" Comienza sin terminar, y por una vez, Richie no llena el silencio con bromas estúpidas. Su corazón late más rápido que nunca antes y está seguro de que Richie lo oirá si se acerca más. Su mente está corriendo y le aterroriza seguir, pero la luz del techo está apagada, la situación parece lo suficientemente irreal para que Eddie continúe. "¿Qué pasa si descubro quién es y estoy... decepcionado?" Dice en voz baja y casi no se da cuenta de la manera en que Richie se pone tenso junto a él.

"Bueno, estoy seguro eso también le asusta, Spaghetti," Richie contesta, forzando una risa algo incómoda.

"Es sólo... ¿eso me haría una mala persona?" Eddie pregunta en voz baja, todavía mirando sus dedos que se ha retorcido ansiosamente en su regazo. "Tengo... sentimientos por alguien," obliga a salir, y se siente aliviado de que Richie permanezca en silencio junto a él para permitirle continuar. "Y no sé si podría superarlo si no es él, lo cual es estúpido, lo sé, porque ya sé que no es él".

Eddie prácticamente puede escuchar el cerebro de Richie trabajando a toda marcha y mira al chico más alto con ansiedad, por una vez deseando que Richie abra su estúpida bocaza. No le toma mucho tiempo obtener su deseo.

"Eso no te hace una mala persona, Eds," Richie murmura después de un largo silencio y Eddie puede sentir las lágrimas pinchando sus ojos una vez más e intenta tragarlas todas de vuelta. "Pero si pudieras darle una oportunidad a este tipo, incluso si él no es quien quieres que sea, creo que lo harías feliz. Pero si sus cartas son algo para pasar, apuesto a que también lo entendería si no pudieras".

Eddie inhala y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Richie, sonriendo suavemente para sí mismo cuando una de las manos de Richie aparece detrás de él para acariciar suavemente su espalda. Esto le recuerda tanto a las noches que pasaban cuando eran niños, cuando Richie se escapaba de casa de sus padres porque estaban siendo especialmente horribles y Eddie se apartaba para dejar que Richie se acurrucara bajo las sábanas con él.

"Gracias Rich," dice quietamente. "¿A qué viniste realmente? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que haciamos esto," pregunta, con Richie riendo en respuesta, y si hay un matiz de incomodidad en el sonido, Eddie lo quita.

"Te lo dije, Eds," Richie responde y su habitual tono alegre regresa con toda la fuerza. "Sólo quería ver cómo fueron las cosas, no tuve noticias tuyas, así que pensé que tal vez el hombre misterioso te hizo perder el control".

Eddie se burla y empuja su costado, alejándose del calor corporal de Richie y éste se ríe de nuevo, moviendo su mano en el cuero cabelludo de Eddie y despeinándolo, pero el aire cambia ligeramente y Eddie puede ver que Richie quiere decir algo más. Aparta la mano de su cabello como de costumbre, pero en lugar de ofrecer una réplica, espera.

"No lo sé, Eds," finalmente dice Richie, frotándose ansiosamente la parte posterior de su cuello. "Acabo de pensar que las cosas podrían cambiar mañana, ya sabes, es posible que tengas un novio nuevo o lo que sea y que tal vez no querrá que imbéciles como yo suban por tu ventana en la noche, así que podría ser mi última oportunidad".

Eddie no sabe qué decir al principio y mira a Richie, que le está sonriendo torpemente.

"Richie," dice suavemente. "Mi admirador secreto podría ser el jodido Luke Skywalker e incluso entonces no dejaría que se interpusiera entre nosotros. Cualquier chico que no quiera a mis amigos será pateado hasta la acera," bromea.

Richie se ríe de nuevo ante eso y tira a Eddie dentro de un abrazo estrangulado, que hace que Eddie lo ahorque y lo empuje, a pesar de sus propias carcajadas.

"Vamos, Bocazas," murmura, empujando a Richie una vez más por si acaso antes de apagar la luz. "Vamos a dormir".

* * *

Cuando Richie despierta a la mañana siguiente, al sonido de la alarma de Eddie en sus oídos, gime en voz alta, estirando sus largas extremidades hasta que golpean contra los extremos de la cama doble de Eddie. Al abrir los ojos, descubre que su amigo no está en ninguna parte y se toma un momento para acurrucarse una vez más en el edredón, saboreando un momento del limpio aroma del detergente para ropa y Eddie antes de escuchar un movimiento fuera de la puerta.

Sonríe perezosamente cuando se abre la puerta, revelando la cara cariñosa pero exasperada de Eddie mientras cierra la puerta trás de él.

"Tienes que levantarte, Rich," sisea Eddie. "La mantuve distraída abajo pero no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que sospeche".

"Sí, sí," refunfuña mientras arroja el edredón. "No te preocupes por mí, Cabeza de Spaghetti," y se levanta de la cama moviéndose para agarrar sus zapatos y ponerse la chaqueta de mezclilla sobre los hombros mientras Eddie hace la cama detrás de él. "Uno pensaría que ella estaría más feliz de verme después de la hermosa noche que pasamos juntos mientras dormías," bromeó sobre sus hombros, sólo para encontrarse con una almohada en su cara.

"De acuerdo, me rindo," se ríe, levantando sus manos defensivamente mientras Eddie blandía la otra almohada, y luego lanzaba de regreso la que le había golpeado en la mandíbula a Eddie para que la coloque ordenadamente en la cama. "¿Te veré afuera?" Pregunta y Eddie asiente, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Richie vuelve a saltar y cuelga las piernas por la ventana, lanzándole un beso antes de saltar al árbol para volver a bajar al suelo.

Eddie muerde su labio mientras ve a Richie descender de la ventana. Richie sabe que no importa cuantas veces lo hayan hecho a lo largo de los años, Eddie nunca superará el miedo de que se caiga del árbol y se resquebraje la cabeza. Una vez que está de pie, mira hacia la ventana y saluda a su amigo dramáticamente, riendo para sus adentros cuando Eddie se sonroja y cierra la ventana.

Mientras saca su bicicleta de los arbustos detrás de la casa Kaspbrak, piensa en lo que va a hacer hoy. Ayer no había podido idear un plan, pero después de su conversación con Stan y luego con el propio Eddie más tarde, sabe que es hora. Al menos si Eddie lo odia después de eso, tenían dos semanas para pasar separados antes de que la escuela comenzara, y se escondería en casa de Stan hasta año nuevo.

Cuando Eddie sale por la puerta de entrada, asegurándole a su madre en varias ocasiones que hoy estaría a las 3:30 en punto, Richie lleva su bicicleta al césped del vecino, rodea el costado de la casa y simula venir por la calle si es que Sonia estuviera mirando, y se encuentra con Eddie al final de su entrada. Y sí, tener a Eddie de regreso con él para su paseo matutino hizo que este fuera un día  mejor que los últimos dos.

Se acercan a los perdedores junto al estante de las bicicletas y Stan les sonríe con suspicacia, pero Richie rápidamente niega con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente para que sepa que Eddie aún no lo sabe. Sin embargo, apartó la vista de la mirada decepcionada de Stan, sintonizándose con la historia que Eddie contaba a los demás sobre lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior.

Es el segundo período en la sala de estudio cuando Richie pone en marcha su plan. Una vez que la maestra a cargo de la sala había tomado asistencia, Richie garabateó una nota en una hoja de su cuaderno antes de arrancarla y meterla en el escritorio de Stan.

_'Sé que dijiste que no ayudarías, pero te lo ruego. Sí, yo, Richie Tozier, te ruego, Stanley Uris, que si me ayudas haré literalmente lo que quieras.'_

Stan resopla suavemente a la nota y Richie puede ver cómo mira la periferia. Pero, sin embargo, momentos después el papel está de vuelta en su escritorio y lo despliega, para ver la cursiva perfectamente ordenada de Stan mirándolo debajo de su propio rayado de pollo.

_'Es una oferta peligrosa, Richie, pero aprecio la desesperación. Aunque no puedo_ _tomar_ _una decisión si no sé lo que necesitas.'_

Richie voltea a mirar a Stan - ¿realmente no podía decir un simple sí o no? Pero Stan estaba releyendo deliberadamente sus notas en lugar de mirar a Richie, por lo que suspiró y escupió la respuesta.

_'Solo necesito que le preguntes a la señora Sawyer si podemos ir a la biblioteca para una tarea. Ella nunca nos dejará ir s_ _i_ _yo pregunto. Y luego necesito que vigiles junto a la impresora.'_

Lanza la hoja sobre el escritorio de Stan, sonriendo cuando aterriza directamente en la parte superior de las páginas que Stan intenta leer y espera a que Stan tome una decisión. Sus pies están pisando nerviosamente en un patrón arrítmico cuando Stan parece contemplar la oferta - Richie está noventa y ocho porciento seguro de que Stan está tardando para hacerlo enloquecer, pero suspira aliviado cuando, después de unos largos minutos, Stan levanta tranquilamente la mano al aire.

"¿Sí, señor Uris?" La señora Sawyer grita después de un momento, mirándolo por encima del borde de sus gafas para leer.

"¿Podemos Richie y yo ir a la biblioteca?" Le pregunta, sonriéndole cortésmente y bajando la mano. "Necesitamos conseguir un libro para una tarea de Inglés".

La mirada de la señora Sawyer se marchita por un momento ante la mención del nombre de Richie, pero suspira y, al parecer, decide que Stan es lo suficientemente confiable como para correr el riesgo, asiente y les escribe un pase de pasillo. Stan se para con gracia mientras Richie sonríe y prácticamente salta, buscando su bolso antes de que la voz de la señora Sawyer lo detenga en su camino.

"Deje la bolsa, señor Tozier," dice fríamente, mirándolo con una expresión de desconcierto mientras Stan toma el pase de su mano extendida. "Espero que vuelvan en 20 minutos".

Richie le sonríe y hace un saludo, "Entendido, señora Sawyer," dice en voz alta y prácticamente rebota fuera de la habitación, Stan pone los ojos en blanco y lo sigue.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra con cuidado detrás de él, Stan camina para poder alcanzar a Richie, agarrando su brazo y dándole la vuelta.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, Richie?"

"Vamos a imprimir otra carta para Eds," Richie responde con toda la seriedad posible e intenta continuar caminando en dirección a la biblioteca, pero sus hombros se hunden y gime dramáticamente cuando la voz de Stan lo alcanza.

"Nop. De ninguna manera, Richie, no te voy a ayudar a prolongar esto, solo díselo".

"Staniel. Standrew. Stan el galán," Richie dice, volteando sobre su hombro para mirar a Stan con exagerado cansancio, pero rápidamente vuelve a llamar la atención ante la mirada fulminante de su amigo. "Le diré, sólo quiero dejarle una nota para decirle dónde conocer a su admirador secreto después de la escuela. Ciertamente no voy a decírselo en el almuerzo frente a ustedes maleantes," explica, y Stan resopla ante la idea de que Richie llame maleantes a cualquiera de los otros perdedores.

"De todos modos, ambos sabemos que Eddie se detiene en su casillero antes del almuerzo, así que quiero ponerla en su casillero antes del almuerzo, así que vamos porque la señora Sawyer no confía en mí y nos dio un limite de tiempo," termina antes de alejarse de Stan y  retrocediendo por el pasillo.

"Bueno, no puedes culparla por eso," refuta Stan, pero lo sigue hasta que llegan a la biblioteca. Richie deja a Stan junto a la impresora, ya que no quiere que nadie más intercepte la nota ahora que no tiene la biblioteca para sí mismo y se va a la computadora solitaria, dando un suspiro de alivio de que no esté ocupada, ya que se sienta en la silla presiona Microsoft Word y comienza a escribir.

_"Eddie,_

_Lamento no haberte podido dejar nada esta mañana. Eres demasiado inteligente para mí y descubriste lo que estaba haciendo, así que no pude pasar la tarde de ayer. Pero creo que es hora. No puedo seguir escondiéndolo, así que si quieres saber quien soy, espera en tu casillero esta tarde después de la escuela y una vez que todos se hayan ido estaré allí._

_Con amor,_   
_Tu_ ~~_Santa_ ~~ _Admirador Secreto"_

La leyó una vez más antes de estar satisfecho, hace clic en Control+P y envía la carta a la impresora donde Stan está esperando, y se acerca para quitársela de las manos antes de poder leerla.

Mirando el escritorio de la bibliotecaria y dándose cuenta de que no podrá robar un sobre con ella sentada allí, dobla el papel en tercios y toma un bolígrafo de la mesa de referencia y garabatea el nombre de Eddie en el exterior, rodeado por los mismo corazones desequilibrados que han acompañado todos sus otros sobres. Espera a que Stan revise un libro al azar por si la señora Sawyer pregunta y hace que la bibliotecaria firme el pase de pasillo antes de regresar.

Tan pronto como Stan está a su lado, sonríe ampliamente ante la pequeña sonrisa que éste le da.

"Última parada: ¡El casillero de Eddie!" anuncia y corre al otro lado de la escuela con Stan en caravana. Cuando llega, hace un rápido trabajo a la cerradura, agradeciendo que todos los perdedores conocen las combinaciones de casillero de los demás y coloca la nota en su lugar habitual encima de los libros de Eddie.

Una vez que la cerradura vuelve a estar en su lugar, se da la vuelta para mirar a Stan.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Stan le pregunta amablemente, y Richie ama eso de su amigo. Por toda la mierda que se dan, Stan nunca le hace dudar realmente cuánto se preocupa por él. Richie se desploma contra los casilleros.

"Jodidamente aterrorizado," dice honestamente y Stan le sonríe con simpatía. "Fui a su casa anoche, ¿sabes?" Dice, y Stan levanta una ceja con curiosidad, pero no interrumpe. "Sí, después de que hablamos por teléfono. Sólo iba a decirle que era yo, pero luego trepé por su maldita ventana y él había estado llorando, me dijo que sentía algo por alguien y que no sabía si podría darle una oportunidad a su admirador secreto, y eso me acobardó de miedo, Stan".

"Richie-" Stan comienza, una sonrisa irónica de conocimiento en sus labios, pero Richie lo interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar.

"Apuesto que es Bill," dice y Stan ríe de eso, pero Richie no lo deja seguir. "O tal vez es realmente el imbécil de Gerald. Tal vez es por eso que Eddie esquivó el tema cuando hablamos de eso. Fue muy rápido para cambiar de tema cuando le pregunté si estaba interesado en ese nerd, tal vez estaba sobrecompensado o--"

"¡Richie!" Stan lo cortó exasperadamente, y Richie se detuvo a media frase, mirándolo con la boca abierta. "Cierra la boca. A Eddie no le gusta Bill o ese tal Gerald. Eres idiota a veces. Volveremos a la sala de estudio antes de que la señora Sawyer se largue, y luego iremos a almorzar, terminarás el resto del día y le dirás a Eddie cómo te sientes y todo va a salir bien".

"Pero Stan--"

"Nop. oficialmente he hecho lo que me pediste que hiciera, mi ayuda se acabó. ¡Vamos a volver a clase y no olvides que me debes una!" Espetó, girándose hacia el salón de clases mientras Richie corría tras él.

El resto del día pasó como casi un borrón de pesadilla. Eddie se había presentado a almorzar blandiendo vertiginosamente la nota de Richie, y había deslizado en una bolsa de papel un almuerzo adicional a Richie, explicándole que era una disculpa por haberlo abandonado las últimas mañanas. Richie se sonrojó, sintiéndose cálido y feliz mientras sacaba el termo con sopa de fideos de pollo junto con el bollo, lo vegetales y las galletas que Eddie aparentemente había empacado para él esa mañana, y le sonrió a Eddie en agradecimiento.

Y cuando el día llegó a su fin y sonó la campana, Richie arrastró los pies ansiosamente hacia su propio casillero. Stan le colocó una mano en el hombro de forma tranquilizadora, y Richie vio que se iba para encontrarse con los demás afuera. Esperó junto a su casillero, con el corazón martillando ansiosamente en su caja torácica mientras esperaba a que el resto de los estudiantes salieran del pasillo.

Cuando el sonido de los bulliciosos estudiantes y maestros que hacían eco en todo el pasillo deseando Feliz Navidad y Felices Fiestas se calló, Richie supo que no podía aguantar más y comenzó la marcha hacia el otro extremo del edificio donde estaba el casillero de Eddie. No era una caminata larga - la Escuela Secundaria Derry era ridículamente pequeña, pero los pasillos parecían torcerse y estirarse frente a sus ojos como si tuvieran kilómetros de longitud.

Llega a la esquina antes del pasillo donde está el casillero de Eddie y respira hondo, entrando en pánico por un momento y preguntándose si Eddie decidió que no quería saberlo - ¿y si no está allí?

Pero cierra los ojos por un momento, y se recuerda a sí mismo que hay una mínima posibilidad de que Eddie sienta lo mismo, o al menos a que esté dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, todo vale la pena.

Y sale al pasillo.

* * *

Eddie ha estado esperando en su casillero durante al menos veinte minutos desde que sonó la última campana. Prácticamente había corrido hacia allí y le había asegurado a Ben, Bev, Bill y Mike que les haría saber lo que sucediera cuando llegue a casa, pero está empezando a ponerse nervioso. Ya son las 3:05 pm y le había prometido a su madre que estaría en casa a las 3:30.

Pero su corazón se detiene cuando oye pasos que se acercan. El pasillo había estado completamente desolado durante los últimos siete minutos y esos pasos sólo podían pertenecer a una persona. Se detiene a la vuelta de la esquina y su corazón vuela en su garganta ante la pausa, aterrorizado que decida que no vale la pena y se vaya.

Sólo unos momentos después, una figura dobla la esquina y cree que podría tener un ataque al corazón.

De pie al otro extremo del pasillo, está la alta, nervuda y familiar imagen de Richie y Eddie se pregunta por un segundo si esto realmente es una gran broma después de todo. Richie lo saluda nerviosamente y Eddie se queda boquiabierto cuando su amigo comienza a caminar hacia él. Se da cuenta de que probablemente debería encontrarse con él a medio camino, pero siente que los pies están pegado al suelo, incluso si lo intenta.

Richie se detiene a unos metros de distancia de Eddie y ríe nerviosamente, el sonido hace que Eddie salga de sus pensamientos.

"Qué demonios, Richie," dice con frialdad, sólo sintiéndose un poco mal por la forma en que Richie salta por su tono de voz, la risa muere en sus labios.

 _'Bien,'_  piensa para sí mismo.

"No puedo creerte," dice bruscamente. "Pensé que era una broma desde el inicio, incluso si caí al final, pero nunca pensé que de todas las personas te rebajarías tanto. ¿Te reíste mucho a costa mía anoche después de que me dormí y casi te dijera exactamente como me siento por ti?"

"Eds, espera, yo-" Richie intenta interrumpir, pero Eddie ya no puede.

La lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, pero no son lágrimas de tristeza. No cree que alguna vez haya estado más avergonzado o enojado en su vida. Siempre supo que a Richie no le gustaba de esa manera, pero nunca pensó que le haría una broma así.

"Deberías haberme dejado esperar aquí como ayer por la tarde. Sabías que estaba esperando a alguien a quien creía que realmente se preocupaba por mí, y probablemente estabas montado en tu bicicleta de camino a casa y te reías de los jodidamente magnífico que fuiste al engañarme".

"Eddie, detente," Richie intervino de nuevo, acercándose unos pasos más para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. "Solo déjame explicarte--"

"¡Bien!" Eddie muerde. "¿Qué, fue todo bien intencionado? ¿Estabas tratando de hacerme sentir como si alguien realmente me quisiera porque te sentiste mal por mí? No necesito esto, Richie".

"¡No!" Richie insistió. "Eddie, yo... no es..." Pero Richie había perdido por completo las palabras que había estado preparando toda la tarde en la conmoción por la ira de Eddie. Eso era lo último que esperaba, y la cara de Eddie se estaba poniendo roja y sus ojos brillaban, sus puños apretados a los lados y Richie hizo una mueca a las duras marcas que sus uñas dejarían en sus palmas, y toma una decisión en una fracción de segundo que podía lamentar más tarde, pero no sabe qué más hacer.

Agarra la cara de Eddie entre sus manos y se inclina presionando sus labios con la ceñuda boca de Eddie.

Es terrible. Absolutamente horrible.

La ira de Eddie se desvanece en su estado de shock, pero en el nerviosismo de Richie, su cara choca un poco fuerte contra la Eddie, sus dientes se juntan a través de sus labios y Richie hace una mueca y se aleja, aliviado por lo menos de que Eddie haya dejado de gritar.

"Lo dije en serio," dice dando un paso atrás y mirando a Eddie en tono de disculpa, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia sus enormes botas. "Te dejé rosas, y fui el idiota que no investigó el significado de las flores, y te escribí esas cartas y quise decir cada una de las palabras que dije en cada una de ellas, Eds," explica, frotándose ansiosamente el pelo de la nuca y mirando de reojo el rostro de Eddie.

La ira se había desvanecido y Eddie lo miraba con lo que casi parecía duda mientras Richie continuaba.

"Quería decírtelo anoche, pero luego me dijiste que tenías sentimientos por alguien y estaba tan asustado de que me odiaras si descubrías lo que sentía por ti. No estaba preocupado por tu tipo misterioso, obviamente, estaba asustado de que no me dejaras volver, y--"

En sus divagaciones, no había notado que Eddie se acercaba más y más a su espacio hasta que Eddie se inclina de puntillas para presionar un beso mucho más amable y agradable en sus labios.

"Vaya," susurra con una sonrisa cuando Eddie se aleja, y sonríe cuando éste se ríe, un ligero tintineo que hace que su corazón como si girara en círculos.

"Idiota," murmura Eddie, y Richie se resiste ante el insulto. "Estuve hablando de ti todo el tiempo anoche," explica y los ojos de Richie se amplían al darse cuenta.

"Entonces ¿quieres decirme que si hubiera hecho lo que acabo de hacer podría haberte besado toda la noche?" Richie pregunta con una sonrisa, y Eddie le devuelve la sonrisa tímidamente.

"Creo que tendremos que recuperar el tiempo perdido," dice mientras asiente y Richie se inclina para capturar sus labios una vez más.

"Feliz Navidad, Rich," murmura Eddie contra los labios de Richie y éste sonríe a cambio, presionando su frente contra la de Eddie. "Esas flores son definitivamente los mejores regalos que Santa me ha dado, secreto o no," bromea y Richie ríe, antes de capturar la boca de Eddie con la suya una vez más, saboreando la sensación de los suaves labios de Eddie contra los suyos.

"Feliz Navidad, Eds".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P. D. de la autora: definitivamente no lograron llegar a la casa Kaspbrak antes de las 3:30 y Eddie está totalmente castigado.
> 
> El arte de este capítulo está a cargo de Slashpalooza (corazón). Es hermoso (cómo todo lo que hace), aunque siento que no concuerda con la descripción del capítulo porque Richie no le entrega ninguna rosa a Eddie aquí. Igualmente es bello el dibujo y ayuda a imaginar un poco mejor a estos adolescentes enamorados.


End file.
